The McClain Journals
by Dante Androsso
Summary: College AU! Who knows what's out there in a brand new city. Lance's POV, Friendship with a side of romance maybe? We'll find out
1. Entry 1

First thing's first, me. Alright, so my name is Lance McClain and I'm gonna be holding a stupid journal for my year of college. That way I can look back at all the amazing things my freshman self and buddies did and laugh. I'm two weeks shy of 20 from a small town in Florida up in New York for, well, college, I guess. Sure, it's been a few months since I've arrived, but I've barely found a thing to do that doesn't involve some sort of drinking. Xbox and Netflix all the way, but even those get boring. Sure, I could be studying, but that's what last minute cramming is for. So, as far as my major, well... I haven't exactly decided what that's gonna be. Right now it's in liberal arts, I guess you could say. So why go all the way to NYC when I could have done that somewhere closer to home? Well, we'll get to that in a minute. Actually, we'll get to that now.

My best friends. Yeah, that's why I'm here. So we can still be that annoyingly loyal trio. Let me break it down for you. Hunk is, like, my main man. He's been with me through thick and thicker. I've known the guy since I was seven, pretty much,, mostly as pen pals, but still. He's helped me out through every crisis I've ever had and I couldn't be more grateful the guy hasn't dropped me like a bad habit. And, yes, I did say "trio" which leads me to my other friend, Pidge. Hunk introduced them to me in a call once (couldn't tell if they were a guy or a chick at the time and I've never asked, but everyone else uses they with them, so I guess it's cool.) Pidge is the epitome of a gremlin turned demonic. Like, almost 78% of the time, they're in a bad mood. It doesn't matter what happened, they're in a bad mood. By bad, it could mean really bad, mischievous, whatever. Anything that spells disaster for someone else, it's a bad mood. Then the internet advances came along and we were able to video chat, which was pretty amazing. So, yeah, they're more awesome because they know me. I mean, could you imagine what their lives would be if I was never given Hunk as a school penpal?

The classes suck. They're just like high school, but... Schoolier? Like, you wouldn't think that'd be possible, but it's the weirdest thing. Right now I'm only taking about four classes, which weirdly enough, counts as a full time student. I think they count the hours racked up or something. I hadn't really gotten that. I'll get into detail about those later, but the one class... Oh my god, does it have one of the most stuck up, obnoxious assholes in the face of the universe in it. He seriously looks like an extra from a Michael Jackson music video. I'm not even kidding. Who the hell even tries to pull of a crop jacket anymore? Sure, retro is completely in still-it won't ever go out- but he's a little too 80's to even be retro. He's still wearing a mullet for fuck sake's. Like, honest to quiznak, business in the front, party in the back mullet. Who the hell does that? I mean, sure the guy has some nice eyes, but seriously. His obvious lack of fashion is almost criminal. Thankfully I haven't actually had to talk to Mullet Jackson, (I may be a little too proud of that nickname.) which is probably a good thing. Guy looks like he'd snap two seconds into a decent conversation. He's literally scowling all the freaking time. Like, seriously, what is so bad that he has no happy switch?

Speaking of happy switch, I'm gonna go out for the night. I hear this one place has fizz shakes (which is basically a vanilla milkshake or a float with flavored soda added.), and I'm down for that. Later!


	2. Entry 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey, sunshine. Are you ready to light up my life?/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put u and i together./spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I think I died and went to heaven. I just saw an Angel/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Just some ice breaker pick up lines I want to remember for later. No, I'm not actually trying to pick anyone up, but if they want to, who am I to say no? But, seriously, no one ever falls for those anyways.. But you have to admit, they are pretty good at starting a conversation with. That is, if the person you're starting to talk to doesn't actually think you're trying to get in their pants. I mean, really? I know people go out and do that, but... Ew. There's sex-flirting and then there's real flirting. That sort of flutter in your chest that makes you wonder if there'll be more or if this is the last time you're gonna see them. That sort of inconsequential shit that won't leave an impression on you the next day. That sort of flirting. If you flirt just to sleep with someone, then that's just wrong. It's more than that; it's an art. It's just a way to make someone feel special, even for a little while, no strings attached. I tried it with one of the bartenders, and two seconds into the line, he told me he had a dedicated partner, which was fine. I'm not trying to be a homewrecker. I still wanted to talk to the guy anyway. He seemed willing enough to listen regardless. Then, I talked to a pair of brothers (though one admitted they weren't blood, they were still brothers.. It was soo in the way they talked to each other.) Gave them the love at first sight line and one of them told me to walk by again. I think they were just humoring me, which was fine, still. They were fun to talk to. After that, I pretty much went home alone. Because it's not a big deal. LIke I said, flirting is an artform to make someone feel like they matter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alright, let's see... I know I promised classes but seriously? I know i don't have to have to, but here goes. So, you already know I have a Sociology class -I'm still pretty stoked about the nickname I gave to Grumps McGee (that one isn't as great, sadly)- but I'm in the basic Algebra class, English 101, and... crap, which language class was it again? Uh... give me a minute. Oh, right... Italian. Because it's like Spanish to an extent, so you'd think I wouldn't have any problems in the class. I don't, but the teacher doesn't exactly make things interesting. But it's still the easiest class I'm talking. Algebra is number and letter hell. I don't know if it's the guy I'm sitting next to with the distracting odor (it isn't bad, but it's not that great either, it's just really, really weird, so most of the time I'm sitting there trying to decide) or the teacher (Seriously, the guy's sporting a full on orange mustache. It's highly distracting the way it's practically day glow.), but I seriously can't follow what's going on. English 101 is just boring. It's not even creative writing type english, which would be so much more fun. It's the break down and fundamentals of paper writing. It's seriously puts the "mental" in the word, that's for sure. I feel like I'm going crazy in that class./spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: #0000ff; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As far as that stupid Sociology class, I might just drop it. So, you guys remember Mullet Man, right? How could you not with my amazing description of him. That and I did just bring him up last paragraph. Well, I had an accidental brush in with him. By accidental brush, I mean I full on plowed into him, tripping on my own damn two feet in a hurry to get to my chair so we're both careening to the floor. Well, I know my initial impression was right. The guy is a complete ass! Like... okay, so if ... He's such an amazing jerk I can't find the right combination of famous jerky people to compare this guy to. I tried to apologize to him, I really did, but he was the ass right out of the gate, I had no choice but to get snippy back.. I was just trying to do the right thing and apologize, but no... this guy wasn't having it. But I do have a name now. Apparently this giant bag of dicks' name is Kogane. At least, his last name. I still don't have a first, but Mullet Kogane doesn't really have the same ring to it. He still has some nice eyes... for a jackass. I'll just have to ask for a different seat, I guess, even though the seat I'm in is by a window. That classroom gets freaking cold! So, I'm in there when it gets to be about sunset and the sun shines in and it's all nice and warm right there. I suppose I'll just have to start bringing an extra hoodie in my bag. Such a shame./span/p 


	3. Entry 3 and 4

Short entry today, guys. Just between you and me. Little homesick. Uh... right now it's a Friday, my "h" key doesn't work unless I pound the quiznaks out of it, and I've got nothing to do. Yay, huh? Not being able to do something kind of makes things worse, I guess. I have laundry to work on, though. That'll be, well, something.

Okay, so I get that I can go visit the ocean at really any time, but it's way to cold to even bother sometimes. But, my hometown isn't that far off from the everglades, honestly. I took Hunk and Pidge there once. Hunk seemed to love it or be scared of it. Pidge... I still don't know what they think of it. Then, it's not too far off from the Atlantic or the Gulf, either, though the Gulf is closer. Sure, there's an airport and a casino, so the obvious tourists will be in and out, but, it was home you know? It was fun. I'll get back there again someday.

Oh, and just so you guys don't actually worry, I have Pidge and Hunk as roommates, so it's not like i'm completely alone. Probably gonna go hang out with them now, later!

So... You know how in high school where you're assigned partners for group projects and there's always this one kid that you never want to work with. But low and behold they're your partner regardless. It happens like once a year to everyone. Well, guess who's turn it was? Thankfully this was only a head's up and the project wasn't ACTUALLY until two weeks from now, but still. Weirdly enough, it feels like it's happening pretty damn fast, but still. But the Prof. dude wants us to _talk_ to our partners and get a feel for them. Well... I kind of already did that a few days ago. (No, I didn't actually switch spots, the view was too damn good to pass up.) We'd find out what the topic was the following Wed..

I did find a website with like 900 lines, so there's the plus on that. And the guy... Kogane (I had to look it up from that previous entry where it poses sacrilege in these amazing texts.) Well, it turns out he's got a pretty easy to remember first name. I chose not to remember. It begins with a K and that's all I'm gonna say about it. That and I was hit with another headache (I get them from time to time, no big deal, that particular one wasn't blindingly hurting anyway) So we sat by each other and argued mostly. Ugh, it was just a great way to ruin the vibe of the day. And, there I was, looking so damn good~ My legs are killer in skinny jeans, or anything else that was tight like that. Salty McMullet opens his mouth and, I'll be honest, I saved us the trouble and asked him if he was just going to jump on me again. Which blew up into another argument. I swear, that guy has no chill., so we're told to take it out to the hallways because apparently we're distracting. Whatever... It's pretty much his fault, anyway. I don't know how we're gonna work together on this. I should see if there's anyway to switch partners.

Tried. Failed. There isn't. All hope is lost.


	4. Entry 5

Fooling around with a couple ideas: skin care entry, food entry, what Lance does between classes entry. Just think about it. They'd all be equally great.

But, I made a new friend, two actually. They're... both sickeningly gorgeous. Ugh... Why, now in college, am I finding all the pretty people I'm meant to be around? (That really isn't a dig at my besties; they're both amazingly good looking as well and they (Hunk mostly) have amazing personalities as well, so it's like a double feature? I don't know There really are more facets of pretty than people realize, I think..) But seriously, they're pretty awesome; I got some good vibes of them (lol, hippie talk.) and I think we're gonna be good friends.

It's hard to choose who to talk about first; they're both equally awesome. Probably should do ladies first.

So, you wouldn't think someone with a facial scar would be as fucking hella gorgeous as Shiro is. (haha, see what I did there?) But he also looks like he got the fear of a god spooked into him with the white bit of hair he's sporting (No I'm not going to ask, even if I am a bit curious. As much of a loud mouth as I can be, and yes, I do admit it, you now have it in writing, I'm not gonna pull the rude card. First meeting.) The prosthetic arm threw me for a loop, though. Most people don't usually see things like that, unless you're friends or family. I admit I hesitated, when he offered it, but I shook hands with him anyways. It seriously doesn't make him any less of a person, so why be stupid about it? But oh my god... He's such a... What can I say that doesn't make me sound like I'm crushing or make him sound like a kitten, because he is anything but. He's like... Hella ripped. Like dirty thoughts ripped (nailing someone against a wall came to mind), but at the same time he seems (seems!) so innocent. Like I don't get it. God, I hope he doesn't know how to do puppy eyes. I don't think I'd survive that.

Allura is a princess and no one can change my mind on that. She's so exotic looking, but I wouldn't want to mess with her too much.. I can't put my finger on it, but it's just a feeling that says "more than looks". I'm probably just thinking too hard on it. I have seriously found someone who may be better looking than I am. While I should be jealous, I'm really not. She's just got this amazing personality that it only fosters good feelings towards her, so I really can't hate her (if initially I did want to, I literally couldn't!)

So the initial meeting kinda (read: totally) flopped. It kind of went like this:

Me to both of them: Do we have a class together? I'm pretty sure we have chemistry together.

Aaand they both kind of just look at me. That's when Pidge explained: "He's an idiot who thinks pick up lines are appropriate icebreakers.. He's really not trying to pick either one of you up."

That sort of helped, but things were still weird until I showed my true charm. I think they warmed up to me. We're all going for coffee later tonight. I thought we really did have a great conversation. There's just something seriously calming about those two. I think we're all gonna be great friends.


End file.
